Brethren
by Victoire Black
Summary: Hermanos. Porque son hermanos y no importa nada más. ¿Qué buscan además de simple compañía? Si la sangre llama, y pide enemigos, no hay problema: han de ignorarla. Serán Black, serán Sirius y Regulus, pero sobre todo, son hermanos. Serie de viñetas. Regalo para Elphyra.
1. Julio, 1961

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

Serie de viñetas sobre los hermanos Black, dedicada a mi querida Elphyra. ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz cumpleaños, Reina Madre! :D Se te quiere montones.

* * *

"**BRETHREN**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

"_Hemos venido a este mundo como hermanos; caminemos, pues, dándonos la mano y uno delante de otro", _**William Shakespeare**_. _

* * *

**Julio, 1961. **

_**Grimmauld Place**_**, ****Londres.**

* * *

Es de noche, y los truenos resuenan en la casa como si en verdad estuvieran cayendo allí dentro. Lo único que se puede ver en la oscuridad, es una diminuta sombra recorriendo los pasillos a la luz de los relámpagos. Esta sombra tiene nombre, apellido, y una intención: conocer a su nuevo hermano. Sus dos años y medio a cuestas le impiden caminar más de dos metros sin hacer demasiado ruido, o sin temerle a los monstruos que acechan la oscuridad del lugar... Pero no tiene interés alguno en volver a su habitación.

Algo en él sabe que si no hubiera hecho semejante escándalo en los últimos dos días, no hubiera tenido necesidad de salir en la noche, pero tampoco es que esté demasiado despierto –ni tenga suficiente edad– como para pensarlo en profundidad. Estaba celoso, claro, aunque ni siquiera sepa lo que la palabra significa. Y lo sigue estando.

Logra recorrer todo el pasillo, finalmente, sin despertar a sus padres, pero ahora se enfrenta a un nuevo desafío: las escaleras. Con mucho más miedo que antes, intenta bajarlas sentado, y ríe despacio cuando lo logra, intentando aplacar el impulso de aplaudirse a sí mismo por la hazaña. Cuando finalmente se encuentra frente a la puerta de la habitación del nuevo integrante de la familia, Sirius Black III no puede más que sonreír.

Se pone de puntillas y abre la puerta con todo el cuidado que es capaz, para no despertar ni al niño, ni a sus primas, ni a nadie en la familia. Apenas entra, la vuelve a cerrar detrás de él, y mira por la ventana. La tormenta está cediendo, y las nubes dejan entrever la luna que ilumina el dormitorio. La sonrisa no se va de su rostro.

Es más, los pequeños dientes –aún algunos que no han salido, y dejan un espacio con gracia en su boca– se notan incluso luego de varios minutos allí, en la habitación llena de colores neutros que ocupa el bebé que le han dicho que es su hermano. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí no se anima a moverse. Piensa que quizá ese niño no sea tan igual a él como dicen todos, pero sobre todo, teme que sea mejor que él. La palabra "celos", con la voz de su tía Druella, sigue resonando dentro de su mente, aunque no ha descubierto qué es lo que significa.

Respira hondo, mueve sus manitos hacia adelante, como intentando palpar la oscuridad, y comienza a caminar rumbo a la cuna que han instalado allí. No ha perdido la sonrisa, por lo cual cuando quiere ensancharla, sus mejillas se lo impiden. Ríe un poco de los nervios, y se pone en puntillas apoyándose sobre el borde de la cuna.

Allí dentro, durmiendo profundamente, se encuentra un bebé. O eso es lo que cree Sirius, porque jamás ha visto uno en su vida. Frunce el ceño, un poco decepcionado. ¿En verdad _eso_ es la criatura adorable de la que todos en la familia han hablado por los últimos dos días? ¿Es posible que algo pelado, diminuto y sin gracia sea su hermano? Sacude la cabeza, seguro que ha de ser por el hecho de que está todo oscuro, y se consuela diciendo que al día siguiente, con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, su hermano será un poco más parecido a un ser humano. Pero no logra convencerse.

—¿Gnomo? —se pregunta el niño a sí mismo, tratando de no llorar por la decepción que tiene—. ¡Gnomo! —y hubiera seguido pensando que su hermano era uno, de no ser porque su prima aparece en ese momento exacto, y abre la puerta, mirándolo con diversión.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? —inquiere Andrómeda, e inmediatamente camina unos pasos para ver al niño en su cuna. No confía en que un pequeño de dos años sostenga a un bebé, por más que ella misma acabe de cumplir sus ocho años. Por ese motivo, se tranquiliza al ver que no lo ha llegado a tocar—. ¿Viniste a ver a Regulus?

—¿_Egu'us_? —se extraña, al ser la primera vez que oye el nombre.

—Regulus, tu hermano —aclara Andy, burlona—. ¡El bebé, por Salazar!

Sirius se encoge de hombros, y se refriega sus ojos grises con los puños. La chica estira una mano para que su primo la coja, y juntos salen de la habitación, tratando de evitar hacer ruidos. Recién cuando Andrómeda está acostando a su primo, y dándole las buenas noches con una sonrisa, el pequeño comienza a llorar.

—¡Gnomo! —solloza, y la niña no puede hacer más que reír con ganas, pensando que si Regulus tuviera un poco más de edad, ese "gnomo" se le quedaría atascado en la garganta.


	2. Octubre, 1972

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

**"BRETHREN"**

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

"_Tus hermanos son las únicas personas en el mundo que saben cómo es haber sido criado como tú_",** Betsy Cohen.**

* * *

**Octubre, 1972. **

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia.**_

—No te creo —fue la primer frase que dedicó Sirius Black apenas salió de la Sala Común. Su hermano Regulus lo esperaba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ya con su uniforme y su corbata verde esmeralda puestos.

—No espero que me creas —le espetó el niño de primer año, mirando de reojo al amigo de su hermano que estaba detrás de él, ambos de pijama, con un pie dentro de la Sala Común y otro fuera—. Venía con amabilidad a informártelo, pero si no quieres escuchar el resto de lo que tengo que decir... —dio media vuelta, y no logró dar dos pasos antes que Sirius le gritara:

—¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Vamos a hablar a algún lado a solas, Sirius —pidió Regulus, que seguía sin sentirse cómodo con la presencia del otro chico—. No tengo interés en que gente fuera de la familia escuche sobre nuestros problemas... Y estoy seguro que a nuestra madre tampoco le agradará el tema.

—Bien —gruñó su hermano—. Déjame ir a ponerme algo arriba, entonces, porque a McGonagall no le hará gracia alguna verme en bolas por el colegio. Vamos, Remus...

**«∞»**

No estaba frío, pero tampoco era un día como para andar sin abrigo por los terrenos del colegio. Un viento suave comenzaba a soplar, y despeinaba el cabello oscuro de los dos niños que paseaban cerca del estadio de Quidditch.

—No lo entiendo, ¿a qué lugar más lejano quieres que vayamos? ¡Vamos a terminar ahogados en el Lago!

—No vamos a terminar ahogados en ningún lago, Sirius, por Merlín —rodó los ojos Regulus, prácticamente sin paciencia a las cosas que le comentaba su hermano. Siempre había sido así: el más charlatán, travieso e inquieto había sido Sirius... Y Regulus siempre terminaba por seguirlo.

Aunque en Hogwarts era diferente. Por algún motivo, ambos estaban empeñados en llevarse mal cada vez que tuvieran a sus amigos enfrente. Quizá por vergüenza, quizá por envidia. Ninguno lo sabía, ni lo terminaba de comprender.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado del castillo, y a pocos metros del Bosque Prohibido, Regulus se sentó en el suelo con cuidado, y esperó a que su hermano mayor lo imitara. Suspiró profundamente, y se arregló el despeinado cabello con parsimonia antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Andrómeda se fugó de la casa —dijo por fin.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste hoy de mañana, pedazo de basilisco ciego —a pesar del intento de insultarlo, ninguno pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante lo último dicho. "¿Basilisco ciego?", moduló Regulus en burla, y Sirius lo ignoró aún con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿No me puedes explicar qué ha ocurrido? Por favor —añadió rodando los ojos.

—Tía Druella la borró del tapiz.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sirius sorprendido. La última persona que recordaba que había sido borrada del tapiz familiar, había sido Cedrella, por casarse con un traidor a la sangre—. No se habrá casado en secreto, o algo así, ¿no? —el silencio de Regulus explicó todo—. Mierda... —susurró.

—Está embarazada —soltó el niño luego de unos minutos en silencio, arrancando trozos del pasto y arrojando piedras al bosque. Sirius casi se ahoga con su propia respiración.

—Imposible.

—Pregúntaselo a Narcissa.

—Imposible —repitió—. No puede ser.

—Es, Sirius —Regulus miró hacia ambos lados antes de continuar—. Mamá no nos quiso decir nada porque, ya sabes, se supone que ya no podemos hablar sobre ella.

—¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabes? —la curiosidad pudo con Sirius.

—Tengo mis... Mis propios métodos de averiguación. En fin, hasta luego, hermano.

El Slytherin se levantó del suelo, se limpió el pasto y la tierra de la túnica, y comenzó a caminar. Por segunda vez en el día, no pudo avanzar demasiado antes que su hermano le gritara su nombre.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias, Regulus.

Y con una sonrisa que no ocultó, el niño continuó caminando a paso lento hacia el castillo.


End file.
